Nathalie
by Darkwinrius
Summary: "J'écoute cette chanson et je pense à cette journée de décembre où, sur une Place Rouge blanche, j'avais rencontré Nathalie…"


Disclaimer : Seuls l'histoire, Nathalie et Maksim m'appartiennent. Mon travail est bénévole… Bref, vous connaissez la chanson :D !

Spoiler : Aucun

Rating : K

Pairing : Callen/OC

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Callen ! J'espère que j'ai rendu justice au personnage… Et surtout que vous aimerez !

* * *

La Place Rouge était vide.

Devant moi marchait Nathalie.

Il avait un joli nom, mon guide,

Nathalie.

La Place Rouge était blanche,

La neige faisait un tapis.

Et je suivais par ce froid Dimanche

Nathalie.

* * *

Elle s'appelait Nathalie. Pas Natalya, à la russe. Mais bien Nathalie. Elle m'avait dit que ses parents adoraient une vieille chanson en français. Je l'avais entendue une ou deux fois quand j'étais au pays de Molière. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment retenue… Maintenant, à chaque fois que je pense à elle, cette chanson me trotte dans la tête.

Elle s'appelait Nathalie. Et bizarrement, on s'était rencontré sur la Place Rouge un jour neigeux de décembre. Mais, remarquez, cette fiche place n'était pas vide.

Je venais de finir une mission de coopération entre agences, et mon avion ne devait décoller pas avant deux jours. Alors j'avais fait ce qu'une personne désœuvrée fait dans une ville où elle ne vient quasiment jamais : j'ai joué les touristes. Et après quelques heures de déambulations, j'avais fini par atterrir au centre de la ville, sur la Place Rouge.

J'avais aussi déjà vu la Place Tian'Anmen, et je peux vous assurer qu'on ne se rend compte d'à quel point une place est grande qu'au moment où l'on y met les pieds. Et la Place Rouge… Et bien… Disons que je me suis un peu laissé étourdir par l'intensité des bruits, les contrastes de couleurs.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendue arrivée. Elle s'était avancée derrière moi, sans que je ne l'entende. Et ses premières paroles, qu'elle m'adressa en anglais, me firent sursauter.

« Le mausolée de Lénine, tel qu'on le voit maintenant, a été fini en 1930. Son architecte s'appelait Alekseï Chtchoussev. Et je suppose que tu sais qui il abrite… »

Je me retournais vers la jeune femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Ces longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans le vent hivernal. Elle avait un léger sourire sur son visage de poupée.

« - Pardon ? lui ai-je répondu en russe.

- Tu avais l'air d'un touriste paumé. Désolée si je t'ai insulté, s'excusa-t-elle dans la même langue. »

Je la regardais d'un air ahuri. Je ne l'avais pas entendue. Du tout. Mais, bizarrement, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle puisse être bien dangereuse…

Je lui souris à mon tour, avant de lui répondre que non, elle ne s'était pas trompée, et que je ne serais pas contre une visite guidée de la place.

Ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent et elle m'entraina avec elle.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par lui proposer d'aller prendre un café, tout près de la place. C'est là que j'ai vraiment appri à la connaitre. Ses parents, son nom étrangement européen, ses études d'histoire, ses amis, sa vie…

C'est assez bête, mais parfois je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être complètement honnête avec elle. J'ai dû imaginer une histoire rapidement, des parents morts quand j'étais à l'université, une sœur dans l'Ohio et un frère qui habitait New-York; ce genre de choses qui étaient banales, et qui protégeaient qui j'étais vraiment. Elle me posait des questions sur la vie aux Etats-Unis, sur ce qu'il y avait à voir là-bas…

Après avoir parlé pendant des heures, elle me fit découvrir la ville de nuit. Les quartiers dans lesquels elle et ses amis aimaient sortir. Je ne sais plus combien d'heures nous avions passées à rire, à boire, à danser et à prendre des photos avec un appareil jetable que je lui ai laissé. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je lui ai laissé… Peut-être que je ne tenais pas si bien la vodka que ça…

Je la quittais avec regret, tard dans la nuit, lui promettant de la retrouver le lendemain matin là où nous étions rencontrés…

Et c'est là mon plus grand regret, je crois.

Mon officier traitant m'avait appelé ce matin-là. Trop tôt pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Il m'avait brièvement expliqué qu'il y avait quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chance que ma couverture soit grillée et que l'agence avait avancé mon vol. Je repartais pour Washington dans les trois heures qui suivaient, avec un passeport de secours que j'avais réussi à amener avec moi.

Je rangeais donc mes affaires à la va-vite, avant de prendre un taxi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne reverrai surement jamais la douce Nathalie…

Quelques années plus tard, je pris des vacances, et je repartis à Moscou. Officiellement, pour reprendre contact avec un indic que j'avais laissé là-bas. Officieusement, c'était parce que j'avais l'espoir, peut-être un peu naïf, de la retrouver…

Je repartis donc voir la Place Rouge, le café, les rues animées de Moscou… Mais aucune blonde n'était-elle, et je commençais à me dire que mon voyage était voué à l'échec…

Mais un après-midi, alors que je refaisais encore une fois le chemin que nous avions emprunté il y a, me semblait-il, seulement quelques jours, un homme m'aborda. Il me dit s'appeler Maksim, et qu'il avait vu ma photo chez elle.

Mon regard s'illumina pendant quelques secondes, mais devant la tristesse du sien, je compris vite…

« -Quand est-elle morte ? lui demandais-je.

- Il y a un an et demi, me dit-il. De maladie. Elle aurait tellement voulu vous revoir… »

Maksim me raconta qu'elle avait été déçue de ne pas me voir arriver le lendemain, et qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier l'américain de la Place Rouge, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi. Il me dit qu'elle avait fini ses études, avant de devenir professeur. Qu'elle s'était fiancée, mais que sa maladie l'avait empêchée de se marier…

Alors que la voix de Maksim s'étranglait, je pris conscience que je l'avais aimée. Pour une journée, certes. Mais elle ne quittait pas, et ne quitterait surement jamais, mon esprit…

Maintenant, j'écoute la voix mélancolique de Bécaud, dans un français que je comprends mieux qu'à l'époque où je l'ai connue. J'écoute cette chanson et je pense à cette journée de décembre où, sur une Place Rouge blanche, j'avais rencontré Nathalie…

* * *

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'aime beaucoup les reviews, si je peux me permettre :D !

Merci encore !


End file.
